The World Wide Web has expanded to provide numerous web services to consumers. The web services may be provided by a web application which uses multiple services and applications to handle a transaction. The applications may be distributed over several machines, making the topology of the machines that provide the service more difficult to track and monitor.
Monitoring a web application helps to provide insight regarding bottle necks in communication, communication failures and other information regarding performance of the services that provide the web application. Most application monitoring tools provide a standard report regarding application performance. Though the typical report may be helpful for most users, it may not provide the particular information that an administrator wants to know.
Metric production an anomaly detection is often performed based on a single metric history. Anomaly detection using a single metric provides for a very limited view of the health of a system from which the metric is retrieved. As such, this is not always an accurate method to determine the health of a system. What is needed is an improved method for predicting and detecting anomalies for the monitored system.